Talk:World 2/@comment-3502824-20150309090936
Hey all Admirals who are having a hard time with World 2-4! I have made a guide in regards to clearing the map. I have wrote a long guide to help you in clearing the map with Facts and Tips. Hope it helps! I am a Level 101 Admiral, but I have used ships with low levels (around level 30~40 range) to meet the standards of average admirals who would be doing World 2-4. From my experience, most average Admirals who are stuck on doing 2-4 tend to have Kanmusu around level 25~40 depending on how much leveling their ships went through PvP and 2-4A power leveling. Fleet Composition Used: 1 CAV + 2 BB + 1 CA + 2 CV Mogami Kai (CAV): 2x 20.3cm Twin Cannon Zuiun Type 21 Air Radar Nagato Kai (BB): 41cm Twin Cannon 46cm Triple Cannon Type 0 Recon Plane Type 91 AP Shell Mutsu Kai (BB): 2x 41cm Twin Cannon Type 0 Recon Plane Type 91 AP Shell Kako Kai (CA): 2x 20.3cm Twin Cannon Type 0 Recon Plane Type 21 Air Radar Shoukaku Kai (CV): 1x Reppu 1x Shiden Kai Ni 2x Ryuusei Kai Zuikaku Kai (CV): 1x Reppu 1x Shiden Kai Ni 2x Suisei Model 12A Few facts you should know: 1. This map is 100% RNG, which means depending on your luck, you may go straight to the boss node, or may go into a Dead End, or may even take the long route that starts from *Node B*, which means *5 BATTLES* afterwards, which would result in your fleet running out of fuel and ammo at Boss. 2. Most recommended Fleet Composition are 4 Battleships (FBB, BB, BBV all ok) and 2 Aircraft Carriers (CVL also okay to use). If you lack Battleships, you may farm World 2-2 Boss in trying to get them or craft them (Beware, crafting Battleships are expensive!). 3. Node A to F guarantees Boss Battle 4. As stated above, if you go Node A to B, *RETREAT* Here are some tips that may help you clear 2-4 more easily: 1. All ships participating in the map to clear the map should be Remodeled to Kai. 2. If the ships you want to use for 2-4 are not Kai yet, spamming World 2-4 node A for power leveling can help very much. Having a submarine in your fleet while power leveling will force Enemy Destroyers and Light Cruisers to attack the submarine and not your other ships. Focus should be getting your Flagship MVP in this case, so I recommend using the following fleet composition if you do plan on power leveling a bit in World 2-4 node A: BB (Flagship) + 3 CA/CL + 1 CVL + 1 SS. CV (Flagship) + 1 BB + 3 CA/CL + 1 SS (Note that once you get to World 3-2, you can power level your BB, CA, CV and CVL there to your heart's content, so don't take it too far). This can be morale draining for your support ships, so try to rotate them with other ships as much as possible. 3. All ships participating in World 2-4 should be fully modernized in their Firepower and Armor, to max. This can obtained by feeding your ships duplicate CAs and BBs that you do not need mostly. 4. Go Line Ahead formation all the way to Boss. Don't use other formations as they will be useless in this map mostly. 5. *DO NOT ADVANCE TO NEXT NODE IF ANY OF YOUR SHIPS ARE HEAVY DAMAGED.* 6. Having Type 91 Armor-Piercing Shell can help your Battleships take down enemy Ru-class more easily. Otherwise just equip a RADAR on the 4th slot of your Battleships. If you don't have any, farming Isuzu and leveling her to lv12 in World 1-5 (only up to node B or C) and getting her to Kai will get you some Radars. If you don't have it, the development recipe is 10/90/90/30. Otherwise you could 10/300/250/10, which has a chance to give you 46cm triple cannon, but beware this is very expensive. Limit it to 4 times per day if possible during your Daily Development Quests. 7. Bringing 1~2 of your best Green Planes is good for gaining Air superiority in majority of the map. Even bringing 1~2 Type 52 Zero Fighter will help. If you are aiming for Reppu or Shiden Kai Ni, try developing them through 20/20/10/90. Limit it to 4 times per day if possible during your Daily Development Quests. 8. Sparkling your ships through clearing 1-1 and making your ships MVP and PvP may help.